Stuck Like Glue
by JulietVargas
Summary: "1 2 scidledeedoo, now you both be stuck like glue" An innocent little spell might just be a big problem to the nations of the world. When knowing a true name gives you power over them, how might the one you're accidentally stuck to use that power?
1. Prologue

_(Authors Note: So this used to be a oneshot but when I put it up on my other account a few people wanted it to be a multichapter story so...I am going to try it! For that reason this will most likely be the longest chapter but it explains the situation well. _

_Also, I'm considering having each of the chapters revolve around a verse from the song Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland, what do you guys think about that idea?_

_And also this upload will conclude my story spam for now...I've got most of the ones that I have started on my computer up now._

_Anyways enjoy the chaos and hilarity!)_

**Stuck Like Glue**_  
><em>

Peter Kirkland stormed around England's office kicking every stack of books and papers that he could find.

" Stupid England! Jerk!" He ranted kicking at another stack of books with weird titles and sending them to join the enormous jumble quickly piling up in the center of the room.

"How dare he treat me like an ignorant child!" He continued, clenching his hands into fists, "I know just as much about the world as any of those senile old fools at the meeting! Probably more, since I have a younger prospective on things!"

He brought his fist down on his older brother's desk.

"So why does he insist that I the great Sealand am not ready to be recognized as a nation and that I need to stay here and play like a good little boy? Stupid jerk England! I'll show you!"

He gave the desk a powerful kick and instantly regretted it as pain shot through his foot and up his leg.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Stupid jerk England's desk for breaking my foot!" he howled as he hopped about the room clutching his injured foot. It was because he was so infuriated with everything England that he failed to notice the drawer that had slid out from underneath the desk until he crashed and flipped over it landing with an oomph on the floor.

Dazed and a bit disoriented, Peter looked up at the drawer sticking out above him. He might have hit his head pretty hard in the fall but he was pretty certain that the drawer hadn't been open when he first began his rant around the office. Maybe he had kicked the secret lock on the desk in the midst of his rage. Curious, he used the chair to pull himself up and sat in it looking down into the drawer. What he saw made his heart flutter in excitement and an evil grin spread across his face.

Nestled in some white cloth was England's wand.

~World Meeting Room~

Peter crouched under the table in the world meeting room waiting in anticipation for all the nations to file in. They came one by one with 'the Hero' leading the way. Peter made sure to stay perfectly still and to not breathe too loud for fear of being discovered before he even came up with a good spell to cast on jerk England. It seemed like forever till he heard an excited voice shouting out.

"Hey England sit over here!"

"Non Mon Cher sit by me." Another voice that Peter recognized as France's called out seductively.

"Why don't I just sit in the chair between you?" England's voice asked in annoyance.

"That works." America's voice sounded slightly defeated but France's sounded even more seductive.

"That's just fine Angleterre. I don't mind sharing."

Peter stopped himself from gagging as he watched the fine French shoes turn to face the polished loafers that England liked to sport. Peter watched with interest though when the smallish tanned and sandaled feet on the other side of Francis clicked together in annoyance.

_Someone's jealous of France giving jerk England attention?_

He was astounded that anyone could actually be interested in France but then there were some crazy nations out there.

"Doitsu doitsu vee! Sorry I'm late! Fratello and I were making rigatoni and lost track of time!"

_That guy for instance._ Peter smirked. Italy was the most crazy and airheaded nation that he had ever met, closely followed by Spain.

"Nein Italia, the meeting hasn't even started yet." Germany's voice sounded a bit tired but also slightly amused at the young man's antics.

"Though I think that we should start the meeting soon." A soft and methodical voice spoke from the other side of Germany. Peter watched with interest as the sandaled feet with white socks of Japan tapped lightly against the other sandaled feet beside him, "Greece is already starting to fall asleep."

"So what else is new?" A voice that sounded very much like Italy's but considerably sarcastic and angrier asked, "The bastard spends half his life sleeping."

"Romano!"

_Speaking of said Spaniard earlier_

"That's not a very nice thing to say!"

"Bite me bastard." Romano muttered back before he slipped into the chair next to his brother.

Spain's shoes stayed put for a few moments before they moved to take their place next to the irritated Italian.

"Yes well...like I was saying we should..."

"Aniki there you are! I saved you a seat between me and what's his face with the scarf."

"I'm Russia da." An overly calm voice whispered, accompanied by an evil aura that made Peter shiver and clutch the wand for protection.

"Yeah him!" the first voice shouted as if he didn't care, "Come on and sit Aniki! You know I invented sitting!"

"You didn't even." Another voice dripping with ice and hidden malice spoke from the other side of Russia.

Peter looked at the pristine black shoes of Belarus that were locked around her brother's ankle, and he shivered once again.

"Korea please stop shouting aru." A slightly tired and heavily Chinese accented voice spoke from the end of the table. The light slip on shoes that accompanied this voice turned to the side as he continued, "Is it all right Hong Kong, Taiwan? I did promise to sit next to you this time."

"It's fine." A cheerful female voice replied, "I'll just sit on the other side of Korea. That way we're still close at least." Small light shoes started half walking and half skipping towards the spot where Korea was sitting and waiting impatiently for China.

"Is this ok Hong?" China's voice asked again in the direction of even smaller slip on shoes.

"It's fine. I'll just sit by Iceland." Came the calm and stoic reply. The shoes turned to the other side of the table and walked around to the row of 'Nordic' shoes.

China gave an 'aru' sigh and went to sit between South Korea and Russia.

"Well now I think that's everyone so shall we bring this meeting to order." Japan's voice spoke up once more. There was a murmur of agreement from around the room.

"So it begins." Germany's voice said tiredly as if already sensing the chaos soon to ensue.

Peter just settled himself cross legged under the table and prepared to wait for his chance to 'hex' jerk England.

**~SLG~**

The events started happening so quickly amidst all the commotion and shouting that filled the room that Peter almost didn't catch it at first. But when England joined in he couldn't help but stare wide eyed.

It had been after a particularly ludicrous idea of America's had been shot down by an offended Swiss. America sat back down in his seat looking rejected and melancholy.

"Well it was a pretty stupid idea." England whispered quietly.

"You too?" America moaned, "This sucks for a hero."

"You're not a hero." England muttered as he turned away. But Peter watched in utter shock and a bit of embarrassment as England's hand reached over to rest on America's leg.

"At least not to anyone else." He whispered even quieter turning back to America.

The man gave a soft chuckle and Peter watched in amazement and even more embarrassment as America's hand slipped down to rest on England's and then turn it over to grasp it gently but firmly. This made Peter gasp silently and turn his head away to escape the lovey dovey scene only to be met by another across the way.

Germany had his hand facing palm upwards on Italy's leg while the smaller nation was running his fingers around in designs on top of it. Peter gaped and looked to first one side and then the other of the...couple? On the left Spain had his hand resting on Romano's thigh while the younger nation kept slapping it away to no avail until at last he seemed to get fed up and his hand gripped the other's forcefully to make him stop. This only resulted in the Spaniard's hand twisting around to lock fingers with the Italian's. Despite a slight twitch of irritation from his legs Romano did nothing to change it. Meanwhile on the other side the 'normally careful to show no outward emotion' Japan was very gently holding the hand of the sleeping Greek next to him, not to mention that their ankles were resting together.

Peter shook his head and moved his eyes around the table. It seemed that the nations of the world were a lot more friendly with each other than they let on. The entire row of Nordics were paired off and it appeared that Norway was not only holding hands with Denmark but also had his hand resting on Iceland's knee. Iceland on the other hand had fingers firmly curled with Hong Kong's.

Across from them Russia was trying to escape from Belarus as she clung to him around the waist. It was probably a good thing that she couldn't see China's small hand clasped in his large one. And next to Belarus a small hand was nervously holding onto a slightly larger one.

Peter caught his breath at this last pair of hands and backed away feeling a knot in his stomach. It was Estonia and Latvia...his good friend and long time crush.

He sat back down in the middle of the floor not wanting to see anymore and even temporarily blocking out the shouting in the room. He felt betrayed and suddenly very angry at more than just jerk England. He raised his wand and pointed it at England and America's clasped hands and muttered the first thing that came to his head.

"1 2 scidledeedoo, now you both be stuck like glue." He looked at the white mists that flowed out of the wand tip and wrapped lightly around the hands. Satisfied that it had worked he hurried over to Latvia and Estonia and cast the spell again. Then for good measure he cast it on the other pair of clasped hands next to them which he could only assume belonged to Lithuania and Poland, hence the large amount of flashy rings on the one.

He thought that he was satisfied until he remembered how Russia had frightened him awhile ago...and cast the spell on him and China.

Then it came to his mind how Italy had talked down to him like a little puppy and Germany had patted his head like a little boy. He cast the spell on them too...and Spain and Romano just because...same with Japan and Greece.

The abnormally see through and the scarily pale

All three Nordic pairs

The brother and sister and the pair between them and the pale hands...he was pretty sure they were Austria and Hungary.

When he was finished there were only a few people that he hadn't put the spell on. One of which was now looking under the table at him curiously.

He put his finger to his lips and looked pleadingly at Seychelles. She blinked at him and then looked around at all of the hands and her mouth formed an O.

"You did all this?" she whispered.

"They were all already holding hands." He whispered back, "I just put a little spell on them is all." He beamed proudly holding up England's wand.

"What does it do?" she asked with interest.

"You'll see." He grinned, "If you want you can experience it first hand."

She was about to ask what he meant when France's voice suddenly spoke next to her.

"Seychelles what is it?"

"Oh nothing." She responded quickly, "I just dropped my pencil. I'm always so bored listening to all of you older nations talking about things that don't apply to me."

"Oh hon hon." France's voice responded amused, "But they apply to everyone my dear. Come now let's see that pretty face of yours above the table."

Peter began to panic but Seychelles replied hastily again.

"Just let me get my pencil first and then I will." She turned back to Peter, "All right Sealand...what do I have to do."

"Just hold hands with France." He replied equally quickly and slightly breathlessly.

Seychelles gave him a questioning glance even as her face turned bright red but she obeyed and slipped her hand into France's as she sat up straight in her seat once more pulling a pencil from under her skirt.

Peter quickly cast the spell over their clasped hands and then sat back into the center of the floor with a sigh. His work was done and all there was to do was to wait and watch the fun that would ensue.

To his joy it was England that first discovered it.

"Would you all just shut up for a minute." He shouted angrily standing up and...pulling America a little out of his seat. England flinched hoping that the others couldn't see the clasped hands that barely cleared the table.

"Let go git." He hissed out of the corner of his mouth sending a sidewise glare at the younger nation.

"I...I can't." America whined breathlessly. It was true he was even using his other hand to try and pry his fingers off the top of England's. But nothing was working...it was almost as if invisible glue was sticking them together, an incredibly strong unbreakable glue.

"What do you mean you can't?" England hissed a little bit louder alerting Francis to the fact that something was wrong.

"What is the matter Angleterre? Have you lost all your fire already? Do you need a nap so soon?"

As if triggered by the word nap, across the table, Greece opened his eyes and yawned raising his arms and...Japan's.

The calm Asian nation let out a little exclamation of surprise and both nations stared at each other.

"Uhhh...why didn't you let go?" Greece asked softly.

"I...I tried...but...my hand wouldn't budge."

Germany stared in shock at his ally and from under the table Peter watched as he tried to pull his hand away from Italy's. Upon failing the first few times he gave one final mighty yank which only succeeded in pulling the 'vee'ing Italian into his lap.

"Germany san?" Japan blinked at his two comrades while Romano gaped and then stood up in fury, pulling a previously dozing Spain up with him.

"Let go of me bastard I have to teach this potato bastard a lesson! Nobody treats my brother like that!"

"It's ok fratello." Italy said blushing intensely as he struggled to right himself, "It's not Germany sans fault! Our hands are stuck together!"

"Your hands are what?" Romano shouted in rage bringing his hands, and Spain's, out in front of him, "Seriously perverted tomato bastardo, let go!"

"Ahahaha sorry me amore but it seems our hands are stuck together too." Spain replied sheepishly rubbing his hair with his free hand.

"Chigi!" Romano screamed and began trying to break their hands apart while Spain cried out about his nails digging in too hard.

In just a matter of seconds all hell broke loose and Peter, who had found this a good opportunity to scooch out from under the table, watched every minute of it with a feeling of sweet satisfaction.

" Aniki what are you doing holding hands with him when you've already got me?"

"I'll kill you! I'll f**king kill you for getting friendly with my brother! He is going to marry me you Chinese whore!"

"Belarus calm down please! Poland I'm trying to go this way to stop any bloodshed, why are you trying to go that direction?"

"I'm like trying to get a look at Prussia's ring. You can see it really well clasped against that invisible film."

"Kesesese that invisible film that the awesome me is clutching is actually Canada's hand."

"Who?"

"I'm Canada."

"Now we'll never be separated Austria!"

"...yay"

"Big brother is this really ok?"

"There's really nothing we can do about it now is there."

"You Asian temptress, drop my brother's hand immediately."

"Or what?"

"Come on Nor just let them be."

"Um Su-san are you actually smiling?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well no...I guess not."

"Latvia you're shaking."

"I think I might die right now."

"Awww Seychelles mon cheri you wanted to hold ands with me this much? I'm touched."

"I didn't know...Sealand I'm gonna kill you!"

"Sealand?..." Suddenly a pair of flashing green eyes turned to stare right at the boy and Peter gave a gasp of surprise. The eyes studied him carefully and coldly till they came to rest on the wand.

"Peter Kirkland what have you done?"

Peter jumped to his feet covering his mouth to stop the answer from forcing out of him.

"Peter Kirkland tell me this instant what you did!"

Peter flinched unable to ignore the twisting in his gut as the command of his true name worked its power and forced the answer out of him.

"'stucklikeglue'spelloneveryoneholdinghands."

"Did you like catch any of that?" Poland whispered to Lithuania behind their clasped hands.

"I think we're like this because Sealand cast a spell on us and now we're all Stuck Like Glue."

"How unawesome." Prussia said, but he was grinning, "I'm stuck to a ghost."

"I'm not a ghost." Canada protested.

"Well you certainly look like one Bro." America grinned.

England came and snatched his wand back from Sealand, dragging America along with him.

"You young man are in trouble! _Big _trouble! Do you understand me?"

Sealand nodded with wide eyes but he tried to speak bravely to his elder brother.

"But it was just a little spell to embarrass everybody and make them sorry for treating me like an immature child."

England smacked the boy on the head with the butt of the wand.

"You are an immature child. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Sealand shook his head.

"I thought not. Well let me put it this way. How are we countries supposed to get any work done if one of our hands is stuck to another nations and we all live in different places. You've plunged the world into chaos!"

Sealand's eyes widened even more and he hung his head.

"I didn't think about"

"No of course you didn't." England sighed and then his tone softened and he placed his free hand on Peter's shoulder, "Because you are still a child no matter what you might insist."

Peter sighed and felt tears pricking at his eyes.

"I'm really sorry." He whimpered and then looked around at all the faces watching him, "I'm really sorry everyone."

England sighed again and wrapped an arm around the guilty boy's shoulders.

"It's all right. We'll try and find the counter spell as soon as we can."

America looked at the two Brits and smiled turning to the group.

"I'd say this meeting is over for now. Everyone go home...er to one of your homes that is."

"Come on you two, let's go find that counter curse. The sooner I get my hand back the sooner I can eat hamburgers."

"Can't you eat hamburgers with one hand?" Sealand asked in confusion as he walked out ahead of the attached nations.

"He uses one hand to eat one hamburger while the other hand holds another one." England explained with disgust.

Sealand wrinkled his nose, also disgusted, as the trio made their way out of the building and to a waiting taxi.


	2. Chapter 1

(Reread the comments people made on the little one-shot and finally got the inspiration so here you are...it continues!)

Ch.1

_Absolutely no one that knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel so good_

~*HongIce*~

After some debating, and the promise of hot chocolate and cookies, Iceland and Hong Kong decided to head to Iceland's house for the time being until England figured out the counter spell for the "Stuck Like Glue" predicament. Iceland had responsibilities to attend to, the main one being feeding his housemate, Mr. Puffin. The bird of course could fend for itself if necessary, but he was not happy about it and would voice his displeasure loudly and frequently as soon as Iceland would arrive home. More to the point that when he was home he couldn't ignore Puffin because the creature had found out his actual name and used it to force him to cater to his whims.

So as Iceland unlocked the door to his house and stepped through, with his one hand trailing behind attached to Hong, he wasn't surprised that Mr. Puffin called out to him in an annoyed voice.

"það sem þú ert, Emil. Tók þig nógu lengi." (There you are, Emil. Took you long enough.)

Iceland flinched as Hong Kong stepped through the door after him.

"We have a guest Mr. Puffin."

He turned around to see if Hong was giving any indication that he had heard the name Puffin had called him. He really hoped that because the bird had spoken in their native language that the Asian country would just assume that it was just another Icelandic word. Not a name. Not...his name. But Hong's face was the usual mask of a bored teenager. No indication that he had paid any attention to what had been said at all.

"Þú vara yfirleitt mig áður en þú koma með hann yfir." Mr. Puffin called out again, as his only apology for just blurting out Iceland's true name. (You usually warn me before you bring him over.)

"Jæja aðstæður soldið það gerast." Iceland sighed and closed the door behind him and Hong at last. He really wished he could shed the coat from his shoulders, but with one hand stuck to Hong's, that was impossible. He was just going to have to deal with the extra warmth and slight stiffness and formality. He settled for rolling his shoulders and sighing in irritation, which made Hong look at him.

"What's wrong?" the other boy asked.

"Nothing. Just stretching." Iceland said in an uncaring voice and headed for the kitchen, dragging Hong Kong with him. "I'll make us that hot chocolate I promised you."

"And cookies too don't forget." Hong poked his cheek and smiled.

Iceland sighed at the gesture and turned to glare at him.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah sure." Hong Kong's smile turned into a grin.

Iceland turned away from him and kept walking for the kitchen. But another call from Mr. Puffin stopped them.

"Hey, why are you guys going together and not dropping hands? Normally he lets you go prepare the treats while he sits on the couch and pulls out his 3DS."

"Believe me, I wish I could." Hong grimaced.

"A stupid spell has us stuck together." Iceland explained, raising their stuck hands and trying to pull them apart using his other hand, without them budging an inch.

"Stupid England?" Mr. Puffin asked.

"Sealand." Hong Kong corrected, "Using England's wand."

Mr. Puffin processed this, looked at them, specifically at their clasped hands and annoyed faces, and...burst out laughing.

Iceland glared at him and tried to put his hands on his hips, but of course failed on the one side and shivered at the touch of the back of Hong's hand resting against his waist. Yet another thing completely wrong with this situation. And Hong was looking at him again. This situation was already entering an uncomfortable zone and they had barely been stuck together for over an hour. It didn't help that Mr. Puffin was nearly falling off his perch atop the bookshelf from laughing so much.

"It's not funny, Puffin." Iceland growled and turned away again for the kitchen, with Hong trailing after him by their clasped hands. Mr. Puffin's guffaws and squaks followed after them.

"Dumb bird." Iceland muttered as he reached up and opened the cupboard that held glasses and mugs. He was about to reach for the first mug in the front and bring it down by the handle but Hong's voice stopped him.

"I want my favorite one."

Hong's favorite mug was all the way in the back. The one that had the aurora borealis around it, and glowed in the dark. Reaching it would require Iceland to pull every other cup off the shelf first. With only one hand, it would take forever.

Iceland turned to him with an expression on his face that couldn't be described.

"Of course, you do. And I say..."

Hong looked at him with a smile. No pleading expression, no puppy eyes. Just a calm stare and a smile. Damn him!

Iceland began carefully pulling mugs and glasses out one by one. While he worked his way towards the back of the shelf and the desired mug, Hong kept sliding cups out of the way on the counter with his own hand to make way for the next batch. It was a bit of a reprieve for Iceland, but not by much. At last he closed his fingers around the handle of the mug and lifted it out to place it in the clear space on the counter.

"There. Your mug." He sighed. He looked at the collection of cups on the counter and for the first time ever wondered why he had so many. Hong was studying them too as if wondering the same question.

"You live alone. Why do you have so many cups?"

Iceland was about to answer but suddenly Hong whipped around and dragged him with him as he went to another set of cupboards.

"What the heck?" Iceland shouted.

But Hong just ignored him as he threw open the cupboard doors and inspected the contents inside. Then he opened several others and inspected each shortly in turn all the while Iceland was horribly confused. Then he turned to face the Nordic nation.

"You have five of everything else. Five for the yourself and the other Nordics I presume. But you have way more cups. The shelf that we emptied plus the ones on top of that. Why?"

Iceland blinked at him and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Why do you need to know?" he sighed.

"Because I'm your boyfriend. And I thought I knew you better than anybody else. I know why you do certain things that others just wave off as being your age or background, or that's just the way Ice is. And everything makes sense to me. But this..." he gestured to the vast amount of cups, "This makes no sense at all, so I want you to tell me."

Iceland blinked in surprise. He hadn't ever thought about that, but Hong was right. The other boy always knew just what to say at the right time and how to he would react to certain situations. He was a sore loser so Hong would always give him a kiss or suggest they play something else next that Ice could win if the other boy lost at a video game. The music that Hong would introduce to him was the type that he always enjoyed. And when it came to being "coupley" Hong always stopped if he was truly uncomfortable, or just kept going when he was just being difficult or pretending discomfort. Blast! He had even known that he just had to look at him and smile to get Iceland to get him the mug. Hong really did know him...better than anyone else close to him.

He should have felt really uncomfortable that someone had invaded his personal space to the extent that they could read him like a book. But he found it actually rather sweet that Hong had taken the time and effort to learn about him so well. He in turn had tried to learn as much as he could about the Asian Island but he didn't think that he knew him as well as he wanted to yet.

"Ice...?" Are you crying?"

He was. And he wasn't surprised in the least when Hong simply leaned his forehead against his and ran his free hand through Ice's silvery hair. That was it. Not a word. Just that gesture to show that he understood and cared.

God did Iceland love him!

~*!*~

Later in the evening the pair sat on the couch drinking yet another mug of hot chocolate and watching a movie, because trying to play a video game with just one hand had not worked very well, with a blanket wrapped around them.

Mr. Puffin had started snoozing about 30 minutes into it so they were basically alone now. It was at a point like this that Hong would normally try to wrap an arm around Ice and either keep it there or pull it back after reading the reaction. That arm was trapped though so he had to settle for leaning his head on Iceland's shoulder. The other boy flinched just slightly before taking another drink from his own mug. Typical reaction.

"You know..." Hong sighed, "You never did tell me why you have so many cups."

"You didn't push the question." Iceland replied.

"You got preoccupied with other thoughts."

Iceland nodded and put down his mug.

"Why do you have so many cups?" Hong asked again.

Iceland smiled.

"I want to have the right cup for any drink someone may ask for. If you had looked in one of the other cupboards then you would have found lots of different kinds of teas, a coffee maker, different drink blends and other extra things to add in to them if requested."

Hong blinked at him and started laughing.

Iceland blushed. He knew that would happen. It was pretty ridiculous but because he was too shy to show he cared on the outside, it was the only way he had figured out how.

"That's just like you, Ice." Hong grinned, "Your reason has to do with others' wants and needs before your own."

Iceland blushed even more, especially with Hong smiling at him like that. He tried to hide his face in his hand but Hong caught it and pulled it down before leaning over and kissing him. Ice was not at all surprised. Hong had known exactly what to do, exactly what to say. Because he knew him so well.

"But wait" Hong broke the kiss, much to Ice's disappointment, "There's still something that doesn't make sense with what you said. Why do you have more mugs than anything else?"

Now it was Iceland's turn to laugh. Hong Kong just waited for it to subside.

"I thought you knew me better than anyone. Can't you figure it out?"

"I told you earlier that I can't." Hong frowned.

"I just like mugs. I get a new one whenever I go somewhere new or something good happens. In fact..." he touched the handle of his mug, "I got this one after you asked me to go out with you."

Iceland almost knocked the mug off the table when Hong Kong suddenly jumped on him, closing his lips over his again. This time they stayed that way for a long time before Hong lifted his lips away and leaned his head against Ice's again.

"God Emil, it's little things like that that makes me fall even more in love with you."

Iceland caught his breath but didn't make any other move.

"You did hear Puffin."

"Yeah I did. But I knew your name long before today."

He should have known. Hong knew him better than anyone else. It wasn't surprising that he must have figured out his true name somewhere along the way as well. There were things in the house with it written on or in them. But now that put even more difference between them. It was a bit upsetting.

"It's Kou."

Iceland blinked and did break their contact now.

"What?"

"My name is Wang Kou."

Emil could have cried again but that would have spoiled the moment. So instead, he just kissed Kou. And wrapped his arms around his neck while Kou ran one hand through his hair and put the other around his waist.

Neither of them noticing that their hands were no longer stuck together.

(AN: My apologies if I didn't write Iceland and Hong Kong quite correctly but it was my first time working with them alone. And I promise that all the other chapters will contain more humor than this one. Hope you still enjoyed it!)


End file.
